Boys Over Girls-American Vesion 1
by bella.doan183
Summary: Isabella (Jan Di) and Audrey (Ga Eul) were best friend ever since elementary. But their dream was to enter Jordan High, the most prestigious school in the country and worldwide. Once they entered the school. They meet the F4. Some of the F4 were in love with Isabella and Audrey and the girls in love with the F4 too. Throughout their high school life, they have a lot of fun together
1. Chapter 1

Welcome everyone! I am writing Boys over Flowers Fan-Fiction in the American version. It would be similar to Boys over Flowers the Korean version but I change the names and I change a lot of parts. A disclaimer that I am not stealing Boys over Flowers, I'm just using the characters with different names and I'm only using some part of BOF, and the other parts I made up. Thank You!

Okay! So let's get to know the characters:

-Isabella Livingston (Guem Jan Di)

Very good at sport and fashion and music.

Got a scholarship to Jordan High and University of her sport talent.

She was very good at volleyball, soccer, basketball, swimming, boxing, tennis, football, and kickball and doge ball.

She was also good at violin, guitar, piano, drum, harp, and singing.

She was born in America and her parents divorce when she was 5. She is currently living in a penthouse that her dad own in New York and it's now owned by Isabella.

Her parent is rich.

She is the only child.

Her mom is a model and her dad is an owner of 4 second largest and most popular clubs in LA.

She has the perfect face and body which every guy were drooling over.

Best friend of Audrey Bistrin.

-Audrey Bistrin (Chu Ga Eul)

Very good at sport, fashion and piano

Got a scholarship to Jordan High and University of her fashion talent.

She was very good at volleyball, soccer, basketball, swimming, boxing, tennis, football, and kickball and doge ball.

She was born in Paris because her parent was on vacation in Paris while her mom was 9 month pregnant.

She is also living in a penthouse in New York that her dad own but now Audrey is the new owner of it.

Her mom is a model and her dad is an owner of 4 second most popular and largest clubs in NY.

She has the perfect face and body which every guy were drooling over.

Best friend of Isabella Livingston.

**Now, Let's get to know the F4**

Let me tell you some stuffs about the F4. So F4 stands for 'Flower 4'. There are 4 richest boys in the country. They are so handsome, charming and cute that everybody compares the F4 as flowers. The F4 is the heirs to the 4 largest company in United States and worldwide.

Now, there is some other stuff you need to know about the F4 as well. There is this thing called 'the F4 red card'. What's the F4 red card? The F4 red card is a 4" by 6" bright red card with a black skull, the is an X on the skull and it said "F4". What happens when you receive that card? When the F4 doesn't like you or they don't want to see you, there would be a red card in your locker when you open it. But how do the card get in there? No one knows. When you open your locker and see the F4 red card and someone would look at your open locker, they would yell out "F4!" That's when every student in the school gets to bully you to death or drives you out of school.

**Now, I will show you who the F4 is**

**- Kai Jordan (Gu Jun Pyo)**

The heir of Jordan Group, the largest and most popular group in America and worldwide.

Has a sister name Sara Jordan. Sara is the only person Kai listen to.

A leader of F4.

The most popular guy in school, in America and known worldwide.

His mom died when he was 13 year old.

Family owns New Caledonia Island, and Jeju Island.

He is a perfect guy you could ever dream of.

- Zach Cortez (Yoon Ji Hoo)

Grandson of United States former president.

He is good very good at music.

His family owns United States a soccer team and a football team which Isabella and Audrey were in.

His family also owns the country largest music studio and the 'Why Entertainment' which Isabella and Audrey were in too.

He is the calmest person in F4.

He is the perfect guy you could ever dream of.

A member of F4 and his nickname which nobody knows beside F4 is 'fourth dimensional'.

- Josh Song (Song Woo Bin)

Nickname is 'Prince Song' or 'Don Juan'.

He is a son and heir of the Song Industry and Real Estate. All the leftover mansions around the world are owned by his family.

Few of his closets are in the mafia.

He only dates older women.

He is very sweet, helpful and caring to the F4 and the F4 close girl friend or the F4 girlfriend.

He is a member of F4 and he is the only child.

His mom died when he was at a young age.

He owns 5 largest and most popular clubs in the country.

He is the perfect guy you could ever dream of.

- Jordyn So (So Yi Jung)

Nickname is 'Casanova'.

His family owns the largest art museum in the country, So Museum.

He is the master of pottery. His pottery skill was approved by UNESSCO. He is known as a pottery genie worldwide. His art displayed in public when he is 16 year old.

He dates a lot of girls and he only dates the ones that have perfect body and faces.

His dad is a womanizer and his mom passed away when he was 13 year old.

He is the only child.

He is the member of F4.

**Now, let's get to know other characters that will often show up in the story.**

- President Jordan (Gu Jun Pyo's father)

Kai's father.

He is very nice and caring.

His wife died a long time ago.

-Sara Jordan (Gu Jun Hee)

The only person Kai listen to.

Very nice and caring.

She is still single and she is the Principle of Jordan School. She soon will open her own company, SJ Group.

Everyone admire her.

She treats F4 as her own brother and the F4 treats her as their own sister.

Okay! So I already tell you basically the cast of Boys over Flowers in the American version. I will now tell you some stuff about Isabella and Audrey's family.

Isabella parents love their child. But they let Isabella live in a life that she wants, a carefree life. Her parents are cool about everything and they support Isabella's choice.

Audrey's parents love their child. But they let Audrey live in a life that she wants, a carefree life. Her parents are cool about everything and they support Audrey choice.

Audrey parents and Isabella parents are best friend so the girls are best friend too!

Okay. Let's get to know more about Jordan High. Jordan high is the most prestigious school in United States. It cost you $20,000 (twenty thousand dollars) a month to go there. Only the rich-rich kid goes there. They can wear whatever they want in school. The campus is HUGE. It is 2 times bigger than a mansion.

*A/N: Thank you for reading my story. Please review, follow and favorite! I will be posting at least 2 chapters a week. I only have 3 days of school left until summer vacation so I will be posting a lot more fan fictions. If you want to her more of any couples. Then please tell me. I will try to write more about them. Feel free to leave me tips on how to make my story better. Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2: The Good News

**Chapter 2: The Good News**

So it was a sunny Sunday. Audrey was at Isabella's house. They were just finished recording music for their coming out album when there was someone at the door. The monitor shows a picture of man and his 2 bodyguards in black suits. They look very fancy. Isabella goes and opens the door.

"Hi, who are you?" Isabella ask.

"Hello Miss. I am looking for Miss Isabella Livingston," the man in the black suit said and bow at Isabella.

"I am Isabella Livingston. What bring you here sir. And may I ask for your name?" Isabella ask.

"Hello Miss Isabella. My name is Mr. Jung. I am sent you here to inform you that you got a scholarship to Jordan High as well as Jordan University." Mr. Jung said. It very surprise Isabella.

"Please have a seat," Isabella said politely. She have no idea what she just heard? She got a scholarship to the best school in the world?

"Excuse me. Did you just said I got a scholarship to the best school in the world?" Isabella ask confused.

"Yes Miss." Mr. Jung replied.

"But how?" Isabella was very confused. She did not applied to go there or applied for a scholarship to go there.

"Miss, we've heard of your sport talent and you played soccer and football on the country largest team for girls. Plus, you also got a scholarship for your music talent too. That's why we give you a scholarship. It will cover your high school and university," Mr. Jung replied.

"Oh," Isabella replied. Then Audrey came out.

"Hello sir, what's your name?" Audrey ask pouring out tea.

"My name is Mr. Jung, may I ask for your name Miss?" Mr. Jung ask.

"My name is Audrey Bistrin!" Audrey replied politely.

"Oh. I also have a news for you too Miss Audrey," Mr. Jung said because Mr. Jung need to tell Audrey something.

"Yes?" Audrey ask. What might it be this time she wondering.

"Your also got a scholarship to Jordan High and Jordan University Miss," Mr. Jung said which surprise Audrey and Isabella.

"Excuse me? Me, Audrey Bistrin got a scholarship to Jordan High and Jordan University? The best school in the world?" Audrey ask. She was so surprise. The did not apply to go there or apply for scholarship.

"Yes, Miss," Mr. Jung replied.

"But for what?" Audrey ask.

"For your fashion talent. You create such a beautiful and inspirational outfits. Plus, you also got a scholarship for your music talent too Miss," Mr. Jung said.

"Oh thank you," Audrey replied happily.

"So tomorrow, you will be attending to Jordan. I've already informed your parents and they look happy about it. Here's your file. It includes everything about you and inside will be your class schedule, the campus map, your student ID card, and a key to the music room, the dance room, the art room and the gym. The reason why you get keys to those rooms because your parents ask to have your own room." Mr. Jung said. They cannot believe how rich the school is.

"Thank you sir," Audrey and Isabella bowed.

"If you excuse me, I'll be leaving. Hopefully you will be at school tomorrow." Mr. Jung said and walk away. Then he turn back.

"Oh, here is my business card, if there is any problem. Please informed me," Mr. Jung said, then he bowed to the girls, the girls bowed back, and he leave.

After Mr. Jung leave, the girls screams their head off because they were excited and happy. They cannot believe that they got a scholarship to the best school in the world!

"Isabella, let's go shopping. We need a new, fresh start!" Audrey said. Isabella agreed so they go to the mall. Audrey and Isabella came back with 6 NIKES shoes, apparel and gym clothes. Tory Burch handbags and clothes. Burberry handbags and outerwear. Hollister, Abercrombie and Fitch, Gilly hicks clothes and swim suits. They came back with a lot more clothes and designer brands.

"Ayyyee… I'm so tired and hungry. Let's go out and eat." Isabella said.

"Yeah, me too! Let's go to this Italian restaurant. I heard their food is really good." Audrey said.

After the dinner, Audrey go home with a bunch of shopping bags. Lucky for Audrey that she have 4 maids which helps her open the door. She went over the recites and saw that she spends over $20,000 (twenty thousand dollars). It was no surprise for Audrey since her parents is rich and she could spend as much as she want.

Isabella and Audrey both call the maids to go wash and dry all of the clothes. After that, the maids hang the clothes up and put the shoe in the cabinets. Audrey and Isabella have a MASSIVE amount of clothes, shoes, accessories, perfume and makeup. They even have a HUGE walk in closet and a vanity next to a small room that hold makeup.

After that, Isabella and Audrey both took a long shower and go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome To Jordan High part 1

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Jordan High**

It was 6:00 A.M. School starts at 9:00 A.M which Audrey and Isabella have 3 hours to get ready for school. It was a new day. A day where their dreams officially happens. They both exercise for 30 minutes, then took a shower for 45 minutes, eat breakfast for 15 minutes. Makeup, hair, clothes and accessories are the rest.

Today, Isabella was wearing Victoria's Secret short yoga pant and sport bra with an A&F hot pink jacket, Nike running shoe, and an infinity matching jewelry. She put her hair up in a high messy bun and did her makeup light which makes her skin look natural.

Audrey was in her room getting ready. She's wearing a sheer white dress, she wore cream color high heels, her long hair was curled and style, she did her signature smoky eye makeup.

When the girls were done with everything. Audrey goes down to the garage and gets her hot pink sport car. Her sport car was always attractive. She drove as fast as she can to Isabella's penthouse. She was welcomed by the maids.

"Are you ready?" Audrey ask taking out her iPad.

"Yep." Isabella said still looking in the mirror.

"Alright let's hit the road!" Audrey said. Audrey look very girly but she actually talks manly sometimes. Audrey and Isabella went down to the garage to get their sport cars. Isabella has the light blue one. Their cars was always attractive because the colors. They hit the road and got to Jordan High. The kids have their own driver. All of them have the black Mercedes except for the F4.

Kai has the red Lotus, Zach has the white Lotus, Josh has the yellow Lotus and Jordyn has the orange Lotus. Only the F4 rides the colorful sport cars.

Everyone was walking in and out of school. The F4 was by the parking lot talking. Then there comes Isabella and Audrey. Two hot girls riding sport cars. Then every single eye was on Isabella and Audrey. Two hot girls walking out of the sport car. The F4 even surprise.

"WOW, the girl wearing that sport outfit is so sexy!" Kai comment.

"O.M.G, the girl wearing that dress is so hot!" Jordyn said. Their eyes were non-stop starring. All the other boys were drooling over Isabella and Audrey. All the girls were jealous and really envious Isabella and Audrey. Then Audrey phone ring. She was the best and newest phone there is right now.

"Hello?" Audrey answered.

"Hey Mom, how are you?" she ask.

"WHAT?!" Audrey screams her head off of what her mom said.

"No!" Audrey said through the phone then she turns it off.

*End of Phone Call*

"What's wrong?" Isabella asks while she's on her iPad.

"Nothing," Audrey answered. At that moment the whole school were quiet, the only student talking is Isabella and Audrey.

"Spill it!" Isabella said.

"Nothing. It just… nothing..." Audrey still denied it.

"SPILL IT!" Isabella scream.

"FINE! My mom said that a friend of her is opening the world's largest fashion show. She said me and you have to be in it!" Audrey said. She don't want to be a model.

"Oh, great. When is it? Where is it?" Isabella ask. She is really looking forward to this fashion show since it's the largest on in the world and it would gain a MASSIVE amount of popularity to Isabella and Audrey.

"It's in 1 and a half month. It's in Paris," Audrey answered.

"Great! I'll do it." Isabella said.

"Fine, I'll do it. But there better something for me," Audrey said half teasing half real.

"Okay!" Isabella said happily. She is very looking forward to this show. Then they walk in the school. Everyone starts whispering again. Then Isabella accidentally bumped into a girl.

"I'm sorry," Isabella said.

"It's alright. Wait… Are you Isabella Livingston and are you Audrey Bistrin?" that girl ask.

"Yes we are? Why?" Audrey replied and asks. They both were curious how this girl know our name. Are we that popular?

"OH MY GOD! IT'S ISABELLA LIVINGSTON AND AUDREY BISTRIN!" She yelled. That was what everyone thinking about.

"No wonder why you look so much like Isabella Livingston and Audrey Bistrin," Kai said standing at the main entrance door with the F4. Everyone single student's screams and run towards the F4. They are the richest boy in the world and they're handsome.

Kai and the F4 walks towards Isabella and Audrey. The was 2 guys without a lady and the other two are taken.

"Hi, I'm Kai Jordan, one of the 4 richest boys in the world," Kai said showing off his smile. "You must be Isabella Livingston, daughter of a famous model and your dad own the second largest club in NYC," Kai said.

"Correct, but how do you know me that well?" Isabella ask. She was very curious. Was she that popular that makes the F4 pay attention to her?

"Hi, I'm Jordyn, one of the 4 richest boys in the world," Jordyn said showing off that dimples. He has a charming smile that makes Audrey fell in love with him right away.

"You must be Audrey Bistrin, daughter of a famous model, dad own the second largest club in LA," Jordyn said which surprise both Isabella and Audrey.

"Yes, but how do you know us?" Audrey ask.

"Don't you know how famous you are because of your mom and your dad?" Kai said which makes the whole school surprise because the F4 never paid attention to any girls except Isabella and Audrey.

"As you can see, Rose here, Zach's girlfriend is a famous model. I bet she knows both of your moms," Kai said pointing at Rose.

"Hey, I'm Rose. What's your mom name?" She ask politely. Isabella and Audrey were curious why does these rich people are so nice unlike how they experience rich people is so rude.

"Megan Bistrin," Audrey said hopefully Rose knows who her mother is.

"Brynne Livingston," Isabella said.

"Oh, Brynne and Megan. They were my very close friends, we often hangout. They've mentioned they have a daughter name Isabella and Audrey but I never met them. Nice to see you!" Rose gives a hug to Audrey and Isabella and they got replied. Everybody was shocking because of Rose, Kayla and the F4 reaction to Isabella and Audrey.

"Hi, I'm Kayla, Josh girlfriend, heiress of JK Group, nice to meet you," Kayla is very energetic.

"Hi everyone, hopefully would treat us well since we're new we'll get going. By the way, where's the principle office?" Audrey ask.

"5th floor to the right, but why are you asking for my sister's office?" Kai answered. Of course he know where is sister room is.

"The principle of this school is your sister? Well, Sara is very close to our mom so last night Sara called us and ask when we arrived to school come to her office right away," Isabella answered. She was so surprise when Sara is Kai's older sister.

"Alright Bye!" Isabella and Audrey said as they left.

"Bye, see you around," the F4, rose and Kayla said bye. Then every students go back to their classroom.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Jordan High part 2

**Chapter 4: Welcome to Jordan High Part 2**

Isabella and Audrey were knocking on the principle office.

"Come In Isabella and Audrey!" The principle said.

"Hi Ms. Jordan, so you want to see us?" Isabella asked.

"Don't call me Ms. Jordan; call me Sara, its fine." Sara said.

"Alright Sara, so what is it that you want to talk about?" Audrey ask,

"So I believed to have met the F4, haven't you?" Sara asks.

"Sure, they're very nice. Not rude or mean like some students said.

"That's good; Kai is my brother, the leader of F4. He's still single… He's very childish, so if there's any problem. Please report to me or if any students make it hard for you or even any teachers and staff, please tell me okay?" Sara said. As I already said Sara, Megan and Brynne are very close and they treat each other like sister so Sara will treat Isabella and Audrey like a younger sister.

"Uhm…can you please let me and Isabella have the same class except for our 3rd period when I have art class and the rest are the same?" Audrey asked. Isabella hopes that they would have the same class too.

"I already did," Sara said with a smile and wink. Isabella and Audrey left the room. In Sara's principle room, she could be the surveillance camera that Isabella and Audrey high five each other happily. Sara's gonna make Isabella and Audrey have a great time at Jordan High.

Isabella and Audrey where in the middle of their 10th grade since they switch to Jordan High. Their class was on the 2nd floor which was right next to the F4 classroom. Their lockers were right in front of the F4 room. The class doesn't have that much students. Some student takes note and some studies. When 2nd period was over, Isabella went to get locker to get her gym stuff while Audrey go to her art room. Because Isabella's locker hook was very high, she has to jump to reach to the hook.

"Do you need help sweetie?" a guy voice behind Isabella ask. Then she turned around, she saw Kai standing there.

"Uh no thanks," Isabella replied. Then she keeps jumping to each to the hook. Kai leaning closer to Isabella and grab her Nike duffle bag that have her gym apparel.

"Here you go," Kai said happily. From what Isabella knows about the F4 when they do someone a favor, they want that person to return it. But Isabella didn't know what Kai wants.

"Thanks, how can I uh… repay you?" Isabella asks awkwardly.

"Hmmm… one, I want you to give me a kiss on my cheeks in front of the school; two, I want to watch you dance and see you play sport; three, I want to hear you sing and four, I want to have you come over to my house for dinner!" Kai said. Isabella's jaw almost drops because of his request. Does he like her or something? Yes; he likes her so that's why he wants her to kiss him in front of the whole school.

"Isn't that too much?" Isabella asks trying to see if he can remove any of that favor.

"No, I think that's enough," Kao replied. "So your next class is dancing right? Let's go!" Kai said pulling Isabella to her own sport room.

**At Isabella's sport room**

Isabella turned on the light. The room was huge and one side of the wall is covered with mirror. There were 2 doors on the back, the first one is the bathroom, and the second one is where she changed.

"Wait for me right here, I'm gonna change in my other clothes," Isabella said going to the change room. She only took off her jacket. She already had her sport bra, comfy yoga pant and he Nike athletic shoes. She looks in the mirror, her hair was down, her makeup was still on, the she's set. She doesn't mean to brag about her hotness to Kai but that's her way.

Isabella walks out of the changing room. Kai's eyes widen his jaw drop because of Isabella's hotness. She was wearing a hot pink sport bra, a short – tight yoga pant.

'She sure has a perfect body.' Kai thought in his head, then he realizes some tattoo's she had and a belly button piercing.

"So, the good girl Isabella does have piercing and tattoo's huh?" Kai teased Isabella.

"Uh..." Isabella replied nervously. She didn't expect Kai to notice those.

"Anyways, we're not here to talk about that. Why don't you have a seat over there?" Isabella suggested. Kai then sit down.

Isabella turned on the music. She was doing ballet. The music was really nice and she has the most perfect dance moves. He body is curved and perfect that make the dance more special.

'Wow, that girl is very flexible!' Kai thought in his head. As he keep watching Isabella dance, he fell in love with her.

The dance was over. She had dance for 10 minutes. Now, it's the time that Isabella has to record the music and train her voice. They go to the music room next door. There was a girl in that room waiting for Isabella.

"Oh Isabella, you're here!" That girl said.

"My name is Erika, I am ordered by Ms. Jordan here to help you practice your voice as well as record your singing." Erika said.

"Hi, I' m Isabella, I'm sure you already know me and I'm sure you know who this young man is." Isabella introduces herself and Kai as her guest for the day.

"Welcome young Master," Erika bowed. Even staffs here respect the f4 and their girlfriend.

"What are song are you going to practice today?" Erika asks Isabella while looking through the songs she needs to practice for her coming up album.

"Titanium by David Guetta," Isabella said. She puts down her duffle in a corner.

"Alright, the piano is in there and it's already turned on. Give me a signal when your ready k?" Erika said as Isabella walk into the record room. She takes a sit on a comfy chair with a piano in front of her and puts on the headphone and pulls the microphone closer.

She breathes in and out to relax. On the other side, Kai gives her two thumbs up that he supports her all the way. Isabella smile and give a sign. Then they start recording.

Isabella was sitting on the piano playing peacefully. Then she starts to sing

"_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say," _The way Isabella sings just make Kai fell in love with her more. In the middle of the song, Sara walks in. No one knowtice. Sara saw that the way Kai look at Isabella. It proves that he's deeply in love with her.


	5. Chapter 5: The Kiss

**Chapter 5: The Announcement **

After recording, Isabella came out of the record room.

"You sing great!" Kai commented. He never shows this much affects on a girl.

"Thank you Kai!" Isabella said. The was actually happy when someone comment how good her voice is.

"Great job Isabella. You just need to adjust your voice so that the song sounds more powerful. Your voice was great so work on that okay?" Erika advice.

"Thanks! I'll get going now, see you tomorrow!" Isabella leaves the record room. Kai was following her almost all day. Doesn't he feel tired?

Isabella was thinking back about Kai's request earlier.

Dance-check

Sing-check

Now for the dramatic part…drum roll please… Kiss on the cheeks in front of the school.

"Alright… It's kissing time…" Isabella said. It sounds like she totally wants to skip this part.

"As I already said, the whole school will be seeing this including the principle," Kai said in front of Isabella to make sure she hears it right.

"I know" Isabella said as Kai drag her to the lunch room. The lunch room is huge! Every single student was there including Sara the principle at the F4 reserved table. Kai was on the stage. He grabs the microphone and start talking.

"I need everyone's attention! Here is Isabella, the one who stands right here to me. I did her a favor and now she has to return it. She will have to kiss on both of my cheeks in front of the whole school." Kai said in front of the whole school which makes Isabella more embarrassed and every girl was jealous and boys were cheering.

Kai turned to Isabella. They were looking at each other. Isabella pulls down his shirt collar and plant a kiss on both of his cheeks. Students were cheering so is the F4 and the principle. Isabella was so embarrassed she walks away. Kai grab her hand and pull her back. He made Isabella stand in front of the stage in front of many students. He even have is arm wrapped around her waste which make her feel uncomfortable.

"Kai! What are you doing? Let go of me!" She whispered in Kai's ear.

"Just wait" He whispered back…

"Attention everyone! I have another announcement to make." Just right then, Jordyn and Audrey walk up the stage holding hands. Isabella and everyone else were surprised but not the F4.

"I am taking the reputation of F4, I, Kai Jordan will be dating Isabella Livingston, starting from now on, and Isabella will be Kai Jordan's girlfriend. Any actions or words of Isabella will involve the F4. You all listen and respect her. Alright?!" Kai said.

"Wait what?! Who are whose girlfriend and boyfriend? What are you talking about Kai? I thought we're just friends," Isabella explains. She has no idea what Kai was thinking about.

"So from now on, I'll be your boyfriend. I've informed your parents and my parents about this and they both seems happy with our relationship," Kai said,

"What?! My parents agreed?" Isabella was surprised. Her parents never agree on any guys. Why did they agree on Kai?

"Anyways, I, Jordyn So, I am also taking the reputation of F4 saying that from now on, Audrey Bistrin, will be Jordyn's girlfriend. Any words or actions from Audrey will involve with the F4. Understood?"

"Understood," The student's replied. Some half of the girls faint and the guys are cheering on even Sara.

Kai reached in his pocket a pull out a big jewelry box that contains a necklace, bracelet and an ankle chain.

Kai put a thin silver necklace what has a simple rose gold pearl and on the pearl somewhere, it got carved in a letter and it said 'kai&bella' and the letter was filled with diamonds. He put on her wrist a charm bracelet. It was the same silver chain with a pearl charm. The pearl also got carved somewhere and it said 'kai&bella'. He bend down, he put the ankle chain in Isabella's ankle. It was the same as the bracelet except it's for your ankle. The jewelry looks very pretty on Isabella. Everyone including Isabella was very impress. The jewelry set look simple but yet elegant.

Now back to Jordyn and Audrey. He also pulls out a white box of jewelry. It contains a necklace, a bracelet and a ring. Jordyn go behind Audrey and put the necklace on for her. The chain was a thin, silver chain with a small diamond. In side the diamond carved out 2 letters said J&A which stands for Jordan & Audrey. He put on the ring for Audrey. The ring was a small heart shaped diamond. The bracelet he put on was also silver and a heart shaped diamond but it said J&A. The girls were very impressed with the guy's action. Isabella saw how lovely and carrying Kai is that she fell in love with him and the J&A couple are holding each other's hand and went off the stage.

After that, Kai and Isabella hold hands walking off the stage too. Students get back to their lunch. Kayla and Rose congrats Isabella and Audrey. They are now officially part of the F4 since they are the girlfriend of Kai and Jordyn. If Kai and Jordyn was not serious about this, they would have not do this.

Lunch is over now that it's after school, Isabella and Audrey have soccer practice today. Out of 32 kids include Isabella and Audrey, they were the best. They make every goal. The guys were very impress with their skills but they know that the girls have to be master in order to play for the country soccer team. So now that Isabella has done almost all of the fines from Kai. It's time for dinner at Kai's house.


	6. Chapter 6: The Dinner and Sleepover

**Chapter 6: The Dinner & the Sleepover. **

It was 4:30 PM. 2 ½ hours more until dinner at Kai's mansion. Kai told Isabella that Sara will be joining them since is dad have approve lot let Kai and Isabella be together but he's in Korea signing contract. He won't be back until next week.

Isabella was getting ready when she got a text message from Kai said: "_Babe, get ready, I'm coming to get you at 5:45 P.M. –Kai"_

Isabella was happy reading his text. She was wearing a long baby pink color dress with cream color high heels, she did her makeup very pretty and her hair was down.

Kai was now in front of Isabella's pent house. He got invited in by the maids. He sat down and drank tea while waiting for Isabella. He looks around the house. The color of the wall, the decorations and the structure was beautiful. It was girly and elegant and expensive. Even the maid's uniform was pretty.

Isabella was walking out of her room. Kai was non-stop looking at her. She has the perfect body and the height. Her dress was girly and still elegant.

Isabella looks at Kai in his outfit. He was wearing a light blue shirt with a black vest and with a white tie. His shoe was black. He put his hair in a Mohawk style. He looks sexy.

Kai came over to Isabella and kissed on her lips. Her lips were soft as a pillow.

"Ready babe?" He asks in a seductive tone.

"Yep," Isabella replied. She was nervous. She knew almost wherever the F4 goes especially Kai, paparazzi was around.

"They walk down to the garage where Kai parked his car. It was a red color and the car was new newest model. He opened the car's door and Isabella went in. He went over on the other side and let himself in. They were driving and paparazzi follow behind them. Kai drive as fast to his mansion and led Isabella inside the house.

**At Kai's House**

"Your house is big Kai!" Isabella commented looking around.

"Yours too. It looks girly and elegant babe." Kai commented back.

"Welcome Young Master and Miss," one of the maids said and bow.

"Young Miss was waiting for you in the dining room," the maid said. There was a maid coming out and lead them to the dining room even though Kai knew where everything is but it was for Isabella. There was also 2 maids follow them behind.

At the dining room. It was HUGE! The dining table was huge and long. There were many chairs. The biggest one was at front. That's where Kai seat is. To his left was Sara and the right was for Isabella.

"Hi Isabella. Your so gorges. I love your dress!" Sara comment and give her a hug. She really does. A model's daughter sure is pretty.

"Hi Sara. You too. I love your outfit!" Isabella comment back and hug Sara.

"Hey! How about me?!" Kai exclaim. He was so childish.

"You too Kai! You look very handsome and charming tonight!" Isabella said and smile. He sure is handsome and charming.

"Thanks babe," Kai said and gives Isabella a kiss again on the lips. There was no replied from Isabella. Instead she kinda pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" Kai ask. It was weird. Isabella looks at Sara. It means that Kai shouldn't be kissing in front of Sara.

"I'm glad he did it Isabella. When you're his girlfriend. He's gonna treat you like a queen. And he's gonna kiss you a lot too. He went overboard about treating his girlfriend as a queen all the time!" Sara said. She was very happy and support Kai's relationship with Isabella. She was also happy that Kai love a good girl too.

After the dinner, they talk a bit. Then Kai bring Isabella to the top balcony. The stood quiet for quit s while.

"Isabella, I love you," Kai said in all over silence. It was awkward.

Isabella feel the same way too because she fell for his romantic sense.

"I Love you too," Isabella admit. Kai lean down to kiss her on the lips. She reached up and kiss on his lips. They were sharing a compassionate kiss. Then the firework came out of nowhere. It was colorful and it fire up in a rainbow heart shape. They both smile, holding hands and enjoy the firework.

After that, they came down from the balcony. It was late at night so Kai wouldn't want his girlfriend to go home. Instead, she will be sleepover at Kai's bedroom.

"Maid's!" Kai yelled.

"Yes Young Master," one of the maids's said.

"Take Young Mistress to the girl closet and help her pick out a sleepwear, then bring her to my room," Kai instructed. Then Isabella left to find a sleepwear. She picks out a very short sleepwear dress. It was sleeveless, the back was covered very low and the length went half way of the thigh.

After changing to the sleepwear, the maid's bring Isabella to Kai's bedroom. Again, his mansion was huge. If she goes alone in there, she would be lost for sure. There were a lot of turns a door until this part where it's part of the mansion is Kai's property. The maid let Isabella go in Kai's property herself. She was impressed of the decorations. She walks around until she finds this door and it said 'KAI' on it. She knocks but there was no answer. Then she open the door and there was a HUGE king size bed in front of her. By that bed was the window. There was someone tall stand by the window and that person turns around.

And that person was Kai. Kai smiled at Isabella of her sleepwear. It was sexy.

"So this is your bedroom?" Isabella asks looking around.

"Yes, you will be sleeping in here," Kai said smiling.

"But it's your bedroom; you sleep in that bed, how can I sleep in that bed with you?" Isabella asks. She was wondering if Kai was trying to say that they sleep together.

"We'll share this bed," Kai said simply.

"Excuse me? But you have many guests room, and don't you bother when I sleep next to you?" Isabella asks. Hopefully she would get the guest room but nope.

"Nope. You'll be staying in here. I'm not bothered at all." Kai said. He walked over to Isabella and carry her up in a bridal style, he bring her over to one side of the bed. Then he got on the bed. He takes off his shirt and his pant. Turn out he has a short underneath.

'He sure has a sexy body as a guy.' Isabella though to herself.

Kai lay down. He turned his body over to Isabella and hugs her. Isabella turned around and hugs Kai too. They remain like that for the rest of the night.

**The Next Morning**

It was 6:30 AM. Isabella woke up and found herself sleeping with Kai. She sure does remember what happened last night. The got herself up and about to getting off the bed when Kai's arm pull her hand.

"Just…10 more minutes baby," Kai said in his sleepy voice.

"Alright," Isabella said and came back to sleep.

10 minutes later (6:40 AM)

Isabella wakes up. She got pulled back by Kai again and he keeps asking for 10 more minutes.

"No, I need to exercise, take a shower, practice my voice and get ready babe," Isabella said to Kai.

"Alright, I'll join you," Kai said. He wishes to.

After all the activities she usually does in the morning including exercise, practice her voice, eating breakfast and take a shower. Kai was joining her except for taking a shower. Although he wants to, she refused.

After the shower, the maids lead her to the dressing room and the makeup room. Today she will be wearing a sleeveless, strapless white lace dress. She pared it with a black 4 inches high heel with open toes and a pink bow on it. She did her eyes with lavender and purple smoke. Her lip color was a light pink color. She picks out a Channel baby pink cross body bag. She dresses up very sweet and gentle today.

She walks down to the garage. Today Kai will be giving her a ride in his other red sport car. In the car, Kai give her a kiss then drive. He drives slowly as they both enjoy the ride. Nope. There was no talking. It was silence. When they reached to the school. Everybody was there. Kayla was with Josh, Jordyn was with Audrey and Zach was with Rose. Finally, Kai was with Isabella holding hands. Their hands even intertwined each other. People were starring at the 2 new couples especially Kai and Isabella.


End file.
